Twilight NikkoYasha
by Koyangi-Yoja
Summary: A new member joins the group, but her dark past soon catches up to her and this could change everyone's lives forever, only pg 13 cause of violence, it is a insert inuyasha character hereOC fic. i've rewritten some of it
1. Morning And Mayhem

Nikko-Yasha: Konnichiwa! …OK…give me a break here 'cause this is my first time EVER writing a fanfic…for all I know this could be really good…or vice versa…anywho! As I was saying this is my first time so please be nice! It would be a world of help if you could please review me on my writing/spelling/details/ect. And if you support the Miroku-Sango couple, sorry! No Miroku-Sango action hugs Miroku !

For actions ' ' for thoughts " " and for speech…of course!

Nikko-Yasha's cat Gidgit: great…now I get to sit here and watch her stare at her email inbox for the next 2 hours! Plz review so she can get on with her life…(and maybe play with me!)

Disclaimer: sigh …I wish I owned Inu-Yasha…but I don't…I only own Nikko-Yasha (me of course!) oh and a secret little some one! (You wont see him until chappies 3 and 6)

Twilight Nikko-Yasha: Chapter 1

Morning and Mayhem

It was another sunny morning in the feudal-era of Japan and our friends were waking up to another adventurous day, and the usual commotion.

WHAP! Miroku stumbles off with a large lump on head

Yuppers! The usual!

Miroku and Sango go back to gathering their stuff while Miroku considers trying again. Shippou stretches and wanders over to say 'morning, as Kagome…

"OSWUARI!!"

And Inu-Yasha's face says good morning to the ground

"Stupid wench! I said I was getting up!" Inu-Yasha mumbles while he removes his face from the dirt

"Well next time speak up!" shouts Kagome as she motions to the others to follow "come on! We're going!"

"Feh" Inu-Yasha grumbles as he dusts himself off and obediently follows the others as they head off to the southeast towards a large cliff overlooking a small village. Just then a bright light flashed from the village startling everyone.

Meanwhile at the small village by the cliff…

"CLAWS OF HELLFIRE!!"

Suddenly one of the huts explodes into scorching flames as a massive shining, black scorpion youkai is thrown high into the air, quickly followed by a small purple blur. The scorpion crashes into the ground not too far away, tearing a hole in the forest, while the nimble figure lands on all fours and crouches, preparing to attack once more. The downed youkai, sensing the oncoming attack, struggles to get up while swinging its poisonous tail at its opponent. Dodging the deadly spike, the figure once again turns into a blur as it charges at the once powerful, but now helpless, threat, preparing to end the fight.

"TWILIGHT LIBRA SPIRIT IMPRISONER!!!!"

The sky darkens as the attacker turns into a brilliant streak of blazing heat, slicing and dicing the youkai into bits barely big enough for a shish kabob. The sky returns to normal as the purple clad victor, breathing heavily, wanders through the smoking remains of the scorpion. Suddenly she stops and kneels down to pick up a small sliver of light.

Within her claws lays a shard of the jewel!

"One more to add to my collection," Whispers the hanyou as she places the shard in a little bag on her waist. She looks to the northwest "and another on the way!"

Nikko-Yasha: Sorry its so short but they do get longer I promise! Well please leave a review 'cause I want to know if this is any good! Thanks for reading it! Bye!

Gidgit: yes plz review! If she stares at the screen much longer she's going to get brainwashed or something!

Nikko-Yasha: oh and if you've read this before you've probably noticed that my character's name has changed from Neko-Yasha to Nikko-Yasha, it still means the same thing…just spelled differently…long story…

Gidgit: …just shut up already…I want to play! Holds stuffed mouse in mouth


	2. An Unexpected Friend

Nikko-Yasha: I thought the story was just too good to just put one chapter in at a time! Plus I didn't think that chapter 1 gave enough to keep you happy so here's chapter two!!

Gidgit: _she's_ impatient? OO! I'm waiting for some reviews so she can be happy and get off her butt and feed me!!

Disclaimer: nope don't own Inu-Yasha…. just Nikko-Yasha…and that secret someone

Twilight Nikko-Yasha: Chapter 2

An Unexpected Friend

"What the &! Was that!?" Inu-Yasha shouted as he ran to catch up with the group.

"Heck if I know!" Kagome replied

"Lets go find out! Kilala!" Sango shouted as Kilala transformed into her true form allowing everyone to get on.

"Inu-Yasha! Come on!" Kagome said irritably while Inu-Yasha gave Kilala evil looks

"Ursai! You'll take to long!" Inu-Yasha shouted over his shoulder as he raced off towards the village

"Lets go before dog-boy causes trouble," Shippou said as they charged off after Inu-Yasha

"Thank you for your help houshi Nikko-Yasha-sama!" said an old man from the village

Nikko-Yasha looked at the man with her deep golden eyes as she picked up her metallic purple staff from the ground by the burning hut.

Bowing deeply "I apologize for the hut and the mess, but I must be going now" Nikko-Yasha said as she quietly straightened to look at the villagers gathered around her.

"Do not worry Nikko-Yasha-sama," said a young woman to her right "you have already done you're part, we will not scold you for the mess"

"Thank you and farewell!" Nikko-Yasha replied as she turned around and began walking away.

"Wait!" cried the old man from before "do you not want a reward for your deeds?"

Nikko-Yasha stopped. Her hand slipped to her waist to where the small bag lay as her golden eyes glowed for a slight moment.

"I already have my reward," she said in a whisper as she once again set off to the northeast "but thanks for the offer"

Inu-Yasha was racing through the trees at a blinding rate when he stopped at the end of the clearing next to the village. Down below him on the ground was a large mass of steaming goop and a group of villagers. He was about to jump down and ask what happened when he caught a strange sent on the wind.

'This sent? What…is it?' he pondered as he looked at the gathering crowd. He suddenly realized something and it almost made him fall out of the tree

'Hanyou! That's the sent of a hanyou…a female too…now,' he looks around the village 'where is she?'

He then understood that the villagers where talking to someone. He looked down at the mass of ningen and saw an unusual looking monk. She had long black hair, with a thick purple streak over her right eye, which reached the ground and strange necklace. Her clothing was simple yet unusual, she wore dark purple leggings and a dark purple long-sleeved shirt under a long light purple tunic that, even with the belt around her waist, fell past her knees. Her feet were bare and her hands had only a few bandages wrapped around them. In her right hand she held a staff almost identical to Miroku's, except for the fact that it was a brilliant metallic purple, and her left hand was at her waist holding some small bag. Out of all this what caught Inu-Yasha's attention was her golden eyes, black pointy ears, and her long black tail that was curled to her side like some fuzzy whip.

'No doubt,' he thought as she started to walk his way 'that's a hanyou! And a neko hanyou at that!'

She suddenly stopped and looked directly at Inu-Yasha.

"You! Up in the tree who are you?!" she demanded as she took a slight fighter's stance.

"Feh! Me? Who the &! are you?" Inu-Yasha shouted back as he jumped to the ground, claws ready.

"Oh! I know who you are!" she suddenly exclaimed "you're Inu-Yasha are you not?"

"Yeah how'd you know? And who are you??" Inu-Yasha said as he watched closely incase of an attack.

"Everyone has heard of the inu hanyou that is being controlled by a strange miko, you're rather well known for your harsh actions. But you do not bother me." She explained as she relaxed her stance and began to walk towards Inu-Yasha "as for who I am? My name is Nikko-Yasha! I am a hanyou not unlike yourself, except that I don't try to kill everything in my path." This last remark was said with a slight sneer as she stopped just out of arms length from Inu-Yasha.

"I AM NOT BEING CONTROLLED BY THAT WENCH!! And you better watch it! Or I'll shred your throat!!" Inu-Yasha threatened as Nikko-Yasha came to a stop.

"INU-YASHA! BE SENSIBLE!" came Kagome's voice from behind the hotheaded hanyou. "She has done nothing to threaten you!"

From behind the trees came Kagome and the rest of the group.

"Konnichiwa Nikko-Yasha-sama! I do apologize for Inu-Yasha's uncalled-for behavior" Kagome said as she walked over and shook Nikko-Yasha's hand. At that remark Inu-Yasha just crossed his arms and with a "feh" sat down on a slightly smoldering tree stump.

"Konnichiwa and who might you be?" Nikko-Yasha replied as she shook kagome's hand in return.

"My name is Kagome and these are my friends, Shippou, Miroku ("will you bear my child?" group sweatdrop plus one startled neko), Sango, Myioga (he's the flea right there) and you've obviously met Inu-Yasha"

"Konnichiwa its nice to meet you all" Nikko-Yasha said as she bowed once again.

Kagome was about to say something else when she realized that there where shards near by.

No! Not near by, but right in front of her!

Nikko-Yasha had at least three of them!

Nikko-Yasha: Well I hope you enjoyed it! …but it might be a while before I put the next chappie up. Hey don't complain! Look at the bright side! I don't have anything to do so ill probably be updating it several times a day! Well please leave a review k?

Gidgit: glares at readers review…or ill distract Nikko and make her forget to post the next chapter!


	3. Let The Adventures Begin

Nikko-Yasha; YAY I got reviews! I'd like to thank SamusKaiba:Bounty Huntress and silvermoonstar1 for their reviews! And as I promised here is chapter 3!!

Gidgit: thank you for the reviews! She finally got around to feeding me!! Now…if you'll excuse me I'm going to take a nap….

Disclaimer: darn…nope don't own Inu-Yasha just Neko-Yasha (me!) and mister secret someone 

Twilight Nikko-Yasha: Chapter 3

Let The Adventures Begin!

Kagome was both surprised and startled

'Where did she get those shards? And why didn't I sense them earlier?'

"As wonderful as it is to meet you" Nikko-Yasha's voice cut in "I believe we have a matter to attend to"

At this statement, the group looked at Nikko-Yasha in confusion as she gestured toward a large hut close by "The villagers were so kind as to provide a hut earlier, perhaps you can join me?" she inquired as she headed towards the hut, humming a tune.

"Dang it! I wonder what she's up to!" Kagome said as everyone headed to the hut

"What's bothering you Kagome-chan?" asked Shippou as they got closer

"You're about to find out" kagome replied and without further remarks followed miroku into the hut.

The group sat down around a small fire built in the center of the wooden hut. Nikko-Yasha sat on one side with everyone but Inu-Yasha on the other. Dog-boy just leaned against the wall with a "feh." Noticing how everyone was scooted to one side Nikko-Yasha invited them to sit closer

"I'm not like Inu-Yasha, I wont bite ("feh!")," she said, and miroku took this chance to get a little more ahem friendly.

CRACK! Miroku decides to sit a little further away

"Staffs are very useful!" Nikko-Yasha said with a grin when Sango started laughing at Miroku's silly attempt.

"Well, now that everyone is settled checks to make sure Miroku isn't sneaking around I'd like to ask you a favor" Nikko-Yasha started

"What?" Inquired Shippou, curious to find out what was bothering Kagome.

"I'll be blunt, you have half of the Shikon No Tama and I have three shards, I'm not going to just give you mine, and you won't give me yours, so I figured we either fight for them or join forces" Nikko-Yasha said simply.

The bluntness was, well, a little TOO blunt, and everyone was caught off guard except kagome, even Inu-Yasha took a minute to realize what she was saying, before he scrambled to grab Nikko-Yasha's throat.

"OSWUARI!!"

Inu-Yasha's face became one with the floor

"Temee!" Inu-Yasha cursed as he removed Himself from floor ignoring the face-shaped dent he made.

"Sheesh! You are a bit slow! And oh my! What an interesting thing! I thought you said she didn't control you!" Nikko-Yasha laughed as Inu-Yasha returned to his spot against the wall.

"Feh!" was Inu-Yasha's only reply

"Hmm" Nikko-Yasha returned as she went back to the conversation "Well what shall it be? I join you and we combine the shards or we fight to the death over it?"

'Dang! She is so calm about it!' kagome thought as she looked into the golden eyes of her potential enemy "I guess it wont hurt to have another hanyou on our side. What do you think?" she said as she looked around the room.

"I'm in!" Shippou said as he leapt onto Nikko-Yasha's shoulder only to be rewarded with a smile and a pat on the head "We could always use a new friend!"

"I agree with Shippou" Miroku added as he looked at Nikko-Yasha who promptly smacked him ("Hentai!")

"I don't see a problem with it!" Sango added

"Lord Inu-Yasha it would be better to have her on our side." Myioga said from his seat on Inu-Yasha's necklace.

With that Inu-Yasha grabbed the little flea and squished him between his claws. Oo

"Fine! She can join us!" he finally said as he flicked Myioga from his shoulder.

"Well with that settled" Nikko-Yasha chimed in "It's time for lunch! And then we can set off!"

And with that the group quickly started lunch. Even Inu-Yasha joined in, when he saw kagome pull out some ramen from her backpack, and they where soon chatting away.

Above the village, upon the cliff, stood a tall man clad entirely in black, the wind blowing his short spiky, black hair about as he watched the villagers below.

"Soon Nikko-Yasha, soon"

Nikko-Yasha: Well there it is ppls!! I'm putting chapter 4 up too so I hope you enjoy it! Please review!

Gidgit: passed out on Neko's bed Z…z…Z…z…Z…z…


	4. Battle! And Death?

Nikko-Yasha: hay again!! Heres chapter four! Well… I'm not much of a talkative person so ill get to the point…

Gidgit: NOT TALKATIVE?!?! OO…

Disclaimer: me? Own Inu-Yasha? Nope! Wish I did though! Nope! Just own Nikko-Yasha and that little secret someone from chapter 3!

Twilight Nikko-Yasha: Chapter 4

Battle! And…Death?

The group of friends had a late start after lunch (kagome insisted on helping the villagers) so they didn't get very far before it started getting dark. They had gotten to know each other quite well and acted as if they had been friends for years. The sun was slowly turning the sky into a brilliant canvas of bright oranges and deep blues, when they finally decided to stop for the night.

"Can I cook for once?" pleaded Sango as kagome pulled a pan out of her backpack.

"Please! Not Sango!" Shippou whispered from the other side of the campfire.

"No Sango you're not cooking this time. I think we should let Nikko-Yasha have a try." Kagome stated as she continued to pull out various small bottles.

At the sound of her name, Nikko-Yasha stopped humming and looked up from her spot and asked "I'm doing what?"

"You're going to cook for us tonight" kagome repeated.

"B-but I…" Nikko-Yasha stuttered.

"Well you can at least try once!" kagome said when she saw Nikko-Yasha giving the bottles a strange look.

"Sigh all right ill try to-" Nikko-Yasha started.

Suddenly both the hanyous stopped what they where doing and started sniffing the air. Slowly they both stood and Inu-Yasha started growling while Nikko-Yasha's tail uncurled and began to twitch.

"W-what is it?" Shippou asked quietly for he too could smell it.

Everyone was quiet while the two stood and sniffed the air.

"Demon-" Inu-Yasha started

"Powerful" Nikko-Yasha continued

"No shards"

"Strange sent"

"Blood and-"

"Death…no-"

"Not death. S-"

"Suffering"

"And moving fast"

"Our direction?"

"Yes…"

"…"

Unexpectedly they both turned towards the group and yelled "GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!" and everyone abruptly scrambled to their feet, frightened and curious as to what was on the way!

"QUICKLY THIS WAY!!" Inu-Yasha yelled as he headed into the trees

"Wait for us!!" Sango shouted as she grabbed Shippou and Kilala and ran after Inu-Yasha.

Kagome ran into the trees right after Sango yelling for the others to slow down. Nikko-Yasha, thinking Miroku wouldn't make it on his own, quickly grabbed the monk around the waist and slung him over her shoulder. Then with a slight grunt jumped high into the sky and away from the campsite towards the cliff they had yet to pass during the day.

WHUUMMMPPP!!

The deafening thud filled the air as, what was once their campsite, turned into a huge fiery pit. Nikko-Yasha had landed far away on an overhang in the side of the cliff. She put Miroku down as he gasped for breath.

"Are you alright?" Nikko-Yasha worriedly asked as Miroku stood up.

"Yes…I'm ok…that jump caught…me off guard…it knocked the…breath out of me" miroku gasped in reply as he clutched his staff for balance.

"I'm going to find the others, stay here and stay out of sight. If it sees you you're dead!" Nikko-Yasha ordered as she turned to leap.

"Wait! What is it???" miroku asked as he held his staff in anticipation, but too late Nikko-Yasha was already gone.

'Great! Now what am I going to do?' miroku thought as he looked over the small boulder in front of him towards the ball of fire burning brightly in the starry night.

"RUN FASTER KAGOME!!!" Inu-Yasha yelled at the top of his lungs as he dashed back to pick up the faltering miko.

"Oh! Ursai!" kagome said just as Inu-Yasha grabbed the back of her shirt and charged towards the cliff.

Inu-Yasha soon caught up with Sango and Shippou riding on Kilala's back. Suddenly there was a deafening thud.

WHUUMMMPPP!!

Inu-Yasha and the others turned around to see the small clearing they where just in turn into a fiery column of death. Then they all froze as they heard the sound of a sword being unleashed from its sheath.

"Inu-Yasha! Get the others over to the cliff! I have miroku on a small overhang just above the canopy! See if you can get them up there then come back as soon as possible," Nikko-Yasha shouted as she burst from the trees behind them wielding two katanas with metallic purple handles.

"Don't order me around!" Inu-Yasha snapped back.

Nikko-Yasha spun on her heels and had both blades at Inu-Yasha's throat before he could even flinch.

"I'd suggest listening to me if you want to live little puppy!" Nikko-Yasha whispered in a menacing tone as she slowly moved forward to within inches of his face.

"NOW MOVE IT!!!" she shouted as she pushed the growling Inu-Yasha away and bounded off into the forest.

Inu-Yasha glared in the direction Nikko-Yasha went as he told the others to get moving.

Miroku was trying to figure out what happened when kagome and Inu-Yasha suddenly popped up in front of him

"Where'd you guys come from?" Miroku loudly whispered as Inu-Yasha shoved kagome off his back and disappeared with an agitated "feh".

WHACK! Miroku rubs his face while trying to explain to kagome _she_ sat on his hand not the other way around

Then Inu-Yasha reappeared with Sango, Shippou and Kilala on board. He quickly shoved them off and bounded away.

"Gerroff me!" Shippou mumbled as Sango landed on top the little kitsune.

"Oh! I'm sorry Shippou! Sheesh now what do we do?" Sango asked as she stood up.

"I don't know about here but look what I found!" kagome announced. Behind her was a steep set of stairs winding its way steadily upward towards the top of the cliff.

"Shall we see where it goes?" miroku asked as he looked curiously upwards.

"Uh! Huh!" the group chimed in unison as miroku led the way.

At the bottom of the cliff both Nikko-Yasha and Inu-Yasha listened closely for any sign of their pursuer. Suddenly Nikko-Yasha picked up a sent and they both ran off towards the cliffside. They stopped and, after a slight glance at each other, leapt up the side of the cliff following its ragged edges until they reached the top. They were standing at the edge of a large empty field that, save a lone tree, seamed to go on for miles. And in the middle was a single pale figure.

Nikko-Yasha: That's it! I'll put up chappies 5 and 6 soon.

Oh and a note to ShadowHeart: I rewrote almost all of the chapters because, well you were right, I made Miroku look too wimpy, thx for the tip!

Gidgit: yes! plz review! Then she will be happy…and when she's happy…she plays with me…which makes me happy…so unless you want me to shred the next chapter…review!!


	5. A Fate Worse Than Death

Nikko-Yasha: sorry I haven't posted any chapters lately! I was really busy and didn't have a chance to…but now here I am and here is chapter 5! I must warn you from here on in the story gets a little angsty so don't flame me about it cause I warned you!

Gidgit: angsty? Yeah right…to humans maybe…not to cats…to me angst is an empty bowl when I'm hungry! Glares at Neko

Disclaimer: Nikko-Yasha holds up sign "don't own Inu-Yasha, only Nikko-Yasha, and the little secret someone!"

Twilight Nikko-Yasha: chapter 5

A Fate Worse Than Death

Standing in the middle of the open field was a small pale figure. It wore white and pastel green and its whitish hair seamed to float through the now still air. It only stood about 2 feet tall. That is if it where standing. It was hovering above the ground sending small ripples of energy through the grass as it slowly turned towards the two hanyou. It opened its eyes and stared at them with an icy gaze, its light green eyes staring deep into their golden ones, as they stood motionless.

"Its known as the Oboke-Kodomo, the ghost child, said to be formed from the souls of abused children." Myioga's tiny voice whispered from Miroku's shoulder.

"How nice of you to show up now that we're not in immediate danger!" Miroku whispered sarcastically back to Myioga as he began sputtering about some lame excuse.

The two hanyous where unaware of their friends watching from a small crack in the rocky edge of the cliff. The pale figure continued to stare unblinkingly at its opponents. Suddenly it turned around and flew directly at the small group in the rocks. In one swift move it grabbed Sango, flinging her away, and Miroku and was back hovering a few feet above the grass in the middle of the field. Kagome and Shippou had ducked behind the rocks just in time to avoid being seen. Sango landed with a hard thud against the sole tree in the area and was out cold before she slid to the ground. The pale child, however, was holding Miroku, at the throat.

"Miroku! Sango!" Nikko-Yasha shouted as she charged at the Oboke-Kodomo with her two katanas.

The ghost simply floated out of the way and Nikko-Yasha had to skid to keep from flying off the edge. The ghost tightened its grip on Miroku's throat and the monk began to squirm, frantically trying to hit the Oboke-Kodomo with his staff.

"Temee!" Nikko-Yasha shouted as she gave the ghost a menacing death glare.

"My turn you pathetic neko!" shouted Inu-Yasha as he pulled the Tetsusaiga from its sheath, instantly transforming into the fang.

Inu-Yasha charged at the child with his sword at the ready. In one swift movement the ghost soared into the air and threw the now unconscious Miroku directly at Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha stopped mid-step and looked up just as Miroku landed on him. The ghost then brought its hands together and they began to glow.

"Inu-Yasha get out of there!" Nikko-Yasha warned, but it was too late, a giant fireball was already plummeting towards them.

Inu-Yasha pulled the Tetsusaiga in front of him as he pushed Miroku off. He stood up just as the fireball reached him.

"NO! Inu-Yasha!" Kagome screamed as Inu-Yasha disappeared behind a wall of flames.

The group watched in horror as the flames consumed the spot where their friend once stood. Nikko-Yasha all of a sudden saw this moment as an opportunity for attack. The child was busy scorching the ground and wouldn't have time to dodge any attacks. With that in mind, Nikko-Yasha replaced her blades into the handle of her staff and crouched for the attack. She turned into the familiar purple blur as she jumped towards the ghost, her claws ready.

"CLAWS OF ICEWIND!!!"

Nikko-Yasha's claws turned into a streak of blazing blue as they sliced through the ghost. The child screamed as it was torn in two. Nikko-Yasha landed by the tree just as the parts of the ghost shattered into millions of tiny little balls of light. With an earsplitting screech the balls flew around the field and quickly re formed the ghost child further away near the edge of the cliff between the rocks and the flames.

"Inu-Yasha…" kagome whispered from behind the rocks. Anger flared up as she pulled out her bow and cocked an arrow. "TEMEE!!!! DIE!!!" kagome shouted as she stood up and aimed the arrow at the ghost child. Startled the ghost turned just as the arrow struck it in the shoulder. It faltered just long enough for Nikko-Yasha to regain her balance and charge at it again.

"TWILIGHT LIBRA SPIRIT IMPRISONER!!!!!"

Nikko-Yasha once again turned into a blazing ball of pure energy as she tore through the ghost, permanently shattering its body. The tiny balls of light reappeared but, instead of reforming into the ghost, they shot towards the sky like a million stars and disappeared into the night. Nikko-Yasha landed just at the edge of the cliff, out of breath but, thankfully, still in one piece.

"We did it!" Nikko-Yasha gasped as she turned around.

But Kagome wasn't listening. She had come out from behind the rocks and was staring at the crackling flames that still burned brightly across the meadow. Nikko-Yasha saw tears running down her cheeks as she stopped a few feet from the edge of the fire. Abruptly something jumped out from the center and flew behind kagome. Kagome turned around just as Inu-Yasha landed in a crouch with something in his arms. As he stood up Nikko-Yasha gasped.

"Miroku!" she shouted as she ran over to Inu-Yasha and grabbed the monk out of his arms, just as Kagome tackled Inu-Yasha from behind.

"How could you do that?! You had me so worried!!" Kagome shouted as she held Inu-Yasha by the neck. Inu-Yasha was too startled to reply. Suddenly kagome started to cry and hugged Inu-Yasha.

"What? What did I do this time?" Inu-Yasha said in defense as Kagome continued to cry.

"Inu-Yasha you should be more grateful!" Sango said as she limped over to where Kagome was standing just moments before, followed by a cheerful kitsune. "She was just worried about you!"

"Feh!" Inu-Yasha replied, but he knew that Sango was right.

Kagome finally stopped crying as she lifted her face from Inu-Yasha's chest. Then she stopped as she heard something. Everyone turned to look at where Nikko-Yasha was kneeling. And they gasped in surprise and fear.

"Miroku wake up! Miroku?! Miroku please!" Nikko-Yasha was saying as she shook Miroku by the shoulder, a single tear fell down her cheek.

The hentai monk wasn't moving at all.

Nikko-Yasha: Well I hope you enjoyed that and I'm sorry about all the cliffhangers! I love cliffies so deal with it! Well plz review! And thx to Trinity Kirara, InuYasha fan3, silvermoonstar1, and SamusKaiba:Bounty Huntress for the reviews so far! Well I'm going to post chappie 6 so byes!!

Gidgit: stares at empty bowl…putz…review plz! I'm hungry!


	6. Evil: Pure And Simple

Nikko-Yasha: well I revised chapter 6 cause the original made Miroku seem weak…and it thought it wasn't good enough…anyway…its still really angsty (not to mention more dramatic than the first ch6) but I hope you like it!

Gidgit: mumbling to herself gees you'd think with all the time she has she'd play with me instead of typing all day…puts…

Disclaimer: C'mon! Didn't you read the sign I held up last chapter?!?!? Stupids!! Go back and read it!! What?? Again?? Stupid lawyers!! Don't you have anything better to do than see if I put a disclaimer on every single stinking page?!?! Honestly!! Get a life!!! Oh well…for all you dang stupid pathetic lawyers…I don't own Inu-Yasha, just Nikko-Yasha…and that certain someone! Yay! Glares at lawyers …back off…TT

Twilight Nikko-Yasha: Chapter 6

Evil: Pure And Simple

"M-Miroku…?" Nikko-Yasha whispered as she looked down at the monk.

With a slight moan Miroku's eyes slowly opened and he blinked as he looked up at Nikko-Yasha. She let out a sigh of relief as she leaned down and gave Miroku a hug.

"I was so worried!" Nikko-Yasha whispered in Miroku's ear.

Miroku was too startled to try anything.

"W-what happened?" Miroku asked after Nikko-Yasha let him sit up.

He never got an answer as a bright white beam suddenly engulfed Nikko-Yasha and Miroku. Everyone else backed away shielding his or her eyes from the light. Just as suddenly as it appeared the beam was gone.

And so were Nikko-Yasha and Miroku!

"Where did they go??!" Shippou asked as he ran over to where Nikko-Yasha used to be.

"I don't know" Kagome replied as she stared blankly at the ground by Shippou.

"And I can't smell them anywhere!" Inu-Yasha added as he darted around sniffing the air.

The group looked nervously around as they wondered what happened to their friends.

Nikko-Yasha, afraid that it was another attack, brought her katanas to her face in an attempt to block it. She was confused when all the light did was make the air warm. When the light died down Miroku and Nikko-Yasha stood up and looked around. They where standing in the middle of a small clearing in some woods. The air was thick with the smell of flowers and a small bubbling stream ran along one edge. Nikko-Yasha and Miroku started to wander about, curious as to where they were.

"What's going on?" Miroku asked as he looked carefully into the darkness beyond the trees.

"I don't know, but I don't think we are anywhere near the others" Nikko-Yasha replied as she looked at the small creek. "I can't smell anyone or sense the jewel"

"Ahh! Nikko-Yasha! How nice of you to join me!" came a deep menacing voice.

Nikko-Yasha and Miroku turned around and looked about, wondering where the voice came from.

"Oh! And who might this be? An unexpected guest! You must be Miroku." The dark voice said with a slight chuckle as it seamed to get louder.

Nikko-Yasha froze as she suddenly realized who was talking. 'No! It can't be him!' she thought as she froze 'He died a long time ago!' She looked frantically in the direction the familiar voice seemed to come from just as a man dressed entirely in black strode out from beneath the trees and stopped a few feet from Miroku.

He had a long black cloak draped about his broad shoulders that hid all of his features, spare his black boots, and his face was a pale grey and covered in various scars. His black hair was short and spiked as it swayed gently in the breeze. His anger-filled eyes were the only things with color and they shone a deep crimson as he stared with loathing hatred at Nikko-Yasha.

"Cuso!" Nikko-Yasha softly swore as she crouched; ready to attack, her tail swishing back and forth silently across the grass.

"Ahh! So you do remember me!" the man said as a smirk appeared on his face.

Nikko-Yasha just glared in return. "Oh yeah I remember you, in fact I killed you!" Nikko-Yasha replied as the black figure began to look about the clearing.

"What's going on? Who is he, Nikko-Yasha?" Miroku asked as he brought up his staff, ready to fight.

"My name is Kamon Lestra, if you must know, as for why I'm here? Simple: Revenge!" Kamon replied as he gave Nikko-Yasha another menacing glare.

"How? You're supposed to be dead! I killed you years ago!!" Nikko-Yasha shouted in defiance at the sound of his name.

"Me? Dead? Sigh" he said with a faint look of sorrow in his eyes "for a while I thought I was…But I'm back and this time I am going to win!" the man suddenly shouted as he charged towards Nikko-Yasha, a long samurai's blade instantly appearing from beneath his cloak.

Nikko-Yasha quickly dodged the attack with a forward flip, and came up behind Kamon, her claws ready. She swiped at his back but he simply ducked and elbowed her in the stomach. Gasping for breath, Nikko-Yasha stumbled back and fell to her knees.

"You're slower than I remember, Nikko-Yasha." Kamon announced with a sneer as he turned towards Miroku "As much as I enjoy having spectators, I'm afraid you're in the way!" Kamon shouted as he charged at the confused monk.

"NO! Miroku!" Nikko-Yasha shouted as she quickly grabbed the monk and jumped away from Kamon's lethal attack.

"So! You have feelings for the pathetic ningen!" Kamon said with sarcastic surprise when Nikko-Yasha landed on the other side of the clearing.

She put Miroku down and turned around to face her opponent. Unexpectedly Kamon charged and jumped behind Nikko-Yasha and tried to grab Miroku by the throat. Miroku dodged and hit Kamon on the back with his staff. Nikko-Yasha turned and attempted to claw her way through Lestra's body, but he anticipated this and slammed his knee deep into her gut. Miroku was distracted by Nikko-Yasha's cry of pain and couldn't dodge the black attacker as he seized him. He then bounded away before Nikko-Yasha could stand up again.

"Miroku!" Nikko-Yasha shouted as she crouched to attack Kamon.

"One move and you can say goodbye to your friend" Kamon threatened as he brought the tip of his sharp sword to Miroku's throat.

"Damn you! Leave him out of this!!!" Nikko-Yasha shouted back as she stayed crouched and ready to attack.

"Why should I?!! You didn't leave my wife out of it the last time we met!!" Kamon furiously yelled back with anger as he tightened his grip on Miroku.

"That was a long time ago! I'm a different person now!!" Nikko-Yasha shouted in return as her eyes started to water. "Please don't bring up the past," she added with a sniffle.

"And why not? It couldn't possibly bother you!" Kamon said with mocking sarcasm as he glared at Nikko-Yasha.

"Just forget it and leave Miroku out of this! He doesn't know anything!" Nikko-Yasha explained, desperately hoping that Kamon would leave Miroku alone.

"Oh he doesn't know?" Kamon said with an evil smirk as he looked from Nikko-Yasha to Miroku and back again. "Well then I guess I'll have to tell him then won't I?"

Nikko-Yasha hung her head. "Please don't," she whispered in vain.

"Well I believe our little friend here has a right to know," Kamon started "have you by any chance heard of the infamous Twilight?" he asked Miroku as his smirk widened to a grin at seeing Nikko-Yasha so upset. Miroku only glared at him in reply. "Of the evil cat demon that would kill anyone who got in her way?" Miroku was considering using his wind tunnel when he stopped as he realized what was happening, "Well that's just her nickname, her full name is really Twilight Nikko-Yasha!"

At the sound of her old alias Nikko-Yasha cringed and began to tremble with fury.

"Yes that's right. This is Twilight Nikko-Yasha. She used to be a full neko youkai. She would terrorize villages and kill anyone and everyone who got in her way; however, she only attacked on clear starry nights, thus the nickname Twilight. But one night she was unfortunate to come across me! Back then she was a pathetic cheat, using everyone's weakness against them. My weakness, regrettably, was my family. She brutally murdered my only son and tortured my wife until I finally gave in to her demands. You see…at the time I was in possession of a powerful talisman known as the Dragon Orb. This orb gave whoever held it immense power. It was similar to the Shikon no Tama that she now seeks. Anyway, your "friend" here wanted it. I finally gave it to her as she let my wife go and disappeared. However, my wife died minutes later in my arms, and, convinced that I could kill Twilight; I set off in search of her. When I caught up with Nikko-Yasha, she was terrorizing an old miko's little village. She had, in delight of her new power, already destroyed nearly the entire village and only few people were left, including the miko. That's when I came in. I distracted her long enough for the old miko to shatter the Dragon Orb into a thousand pieces and cast a curse on the demon. That's right, a curse. You see…as I said before she used to be a full youkai, well the curse turned her into a hanyou. And for every human she has ever killed she must kill a demon, she will only turn back into a youkai once she has repaid her debt." Kamon recalled as he watched Nikko-Yasha turn pale with every detail.

"Is this true Nikko-Yasha?" Miroku carefully asked as he glanced from Nikko-Yasha to the blade at his neck.

"Yes, it's true Miroku" Nikko-Yasha said with a hollow voice as she slowly stood up. "My past is a horrible story. But I have changed; I no longer take joy in killing humans. But it seems I can't escape everything…"

"That's right and it's about time you paid for what you did to me and my family!" Kamon shouted with built-up fury. "So…lets play this your way!" Kamon tauntingly shouted as he slowly tightened his grip.

"Damn it! I said to leave him out of this!" Nikko-Yasha screamed in rage as she lunged for Kamon.

Kamon's eyes glowed as he happily replied, "I was hoping you would say that!" and with a dark, wicked laugh he thrust his sword deep into Miroku's stomach. Kamon then released him as Nikko-Yasha cried out in surprise and fear. Miroku gasped as he fell to his knees, clutching his side. He slowly glanced down at his trembling hands to see blood dripping off his fingers and with one last look at Nikko-Yasha's horrified face he collapsed to the ground.

Nikko-Yasha: well there it is I hope you enjoyed that…I'm sorry 'bout not posting the next chapters…its just that I'm having a little trouble…if anyone has ideas on what should happen to everyone (especially poor Miroku!! sobs loudly and hugs Miroku plushie) please review! Oh and thx for the reviews and thx a lot to ShadowHeart for all the help! Bye! … Mumbles to self…now where did I put my math book…

Gidgit: Oi! She has _got_ to clean her room…oh well…plz review so she can finish her obsessive typing and go get a REAL life! …Plz before she starts another story! …Sees Neko-Yasha looking at anime stuff…oh no!

Reveiwers: Artimus-sama, ShadowHeart, Tinkeu, Trinity Kirara, Blaze Cat, Gamefreakgrl, SamusKaiba: TheNeglected, and SamusKaiba:Bounty Huntress


	7. Shattered Happiness

Nikko-Yasha: I am SO sorry it took me so long to post this chapter…to tell you the truth…I forgot my login password and the email I originally used for FanFic was no longer in use…so…yeah. Well now this is the part all the fans are waiting for. What happens to Miroku? Ooh…suspense!

Gidgit: …riiiight…you need a life Nikko…I know! Play with me!!

Disclaimer: in a really bored voice no…don't own Inu-Yasha (the show or the character)…just Nikko-Yasha and Kamon Lestra…

Twilight Nikko-Yasha: Chapter 7

Shattered Happiness

"NO! Miroku!" Nikko-Yasha shouted as she ran over and knelt next to the fallen monk.

"Please no!" she whispered as she grabbed Miroku's shoulder and slowly turned him over.

Miroku's robes were slowly being soaked with blood as the injured monk cringed in pain. Nikko-Yasha started crying when she saw all the blood on his robes.

Miroku slowly opened his eyes at the sound of her voice. He looked up at her worried face as she said something but he couldn't hear her. He could see her face as she tried to talk to him, he could feel her hands as she tried to save him. But it was all clouded out by the intense pain coursing through his abdomen. Slowly the world began to grow darker as the pain intensified. Miroku closed his eyes and was soon unconscious.

"Miroku...NO! Miroku! Please no!" Nikko-Yasha cried as his body fell limp in her arms.

"And now you know how I felt when you took my wife from me." Kamon said in an unemotional tone as he circled around behind Nikko-Yasha.

Nikko-Yasha did not reply. She slowly caressed Miroku's face with her trembling hand as she whispered his name. She began to shake as the anger began to build up. 'How could he!' she thought as she clenched her fist 'Miroku did nothing to deserve this!' Nikko-Yasha gently placed Miroku's body carefully on the ground, and she stood up with her back to Kamon. Then she began to change.

Her hair began to transform from black to solid light purple. Her claws grew longer as dark purple stripes appeared on the sides of her face and across her feet and hands, and her eyes turned a bright red. Kamon looked at his changing opponent with little interest, unmindful of the new danger.

Furious, Nikko-Yasha screamed as she charged at Kamon, who easily dodged her attack and counterattacked with his sword. The long blade pierced her shoulder and she screamed in agony as she fell to the ground. Nikko-Yasha quickly used her feet to throw Kamon off of her and scrambled towards her staff. Removing the blade in her shoulder Nikko-Yasha pulled out her own two katanas and turned to attack Kamon. He easily dodged and slammed his elbow into Nikko-Yasha's back. With a yell she rolled away and painfully stood up to face her enemy. This gave Kamon enough time to grab his own sword.

"Aww! What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Kamon taunted in a mocking tone as Nikko-Yasha glared at him, hatred glowing in her golden eyes.

"_Just fight_!" she screamed back as she fiercely pounced at him with her katanas.

Their blades collided in a flash of sparks. They each pushed with all their might in an intense stalemate of strength. Kamon's blade suddenly slipped and Nikko-Yasha sliced his shoulder wide open before he could recover his balance. They were soon in a swordfight so intense that the slightest blunder or misjudgment could determine a victor…and a victim. Nikko-Yasha finally broke free from Kamon's sharp blade, and leapt to the side as he attempted to thrust his sword into her heart.

Nikko-Yasha turns around and with an evil laugh pounces. Kamon brings up his sword just in time to parry the attack. Their swords and anger repeatedly clash as each tries to annihilate the other. Without warning, Kamon's sword shatters leaving him defenseless against Nikko-Yasha's razor sharp blades. Nikko-Yasha took this moment as an opportunity and with a slight sneer thrusts both of her blades deep into his chest. Kamon gasped as he looked down at the two bloody razor sharp blades sticking out of his torso. With a satisfied growl Nikko-Yasha rips her katanas from Kamon's chest and he falls to his hands and knees. But instead of crying out in pain, he begins to laugh. He looks up at the neko youkai with a mischievous smile on his face. Then, with little effort, he stands up and faces his stunned adversary.

"_How is that possible?_" Nikko-Yasha asks, stunned at his inability to feel pain.

"Its quite simple really." Kamon replies, pleased to see his enemy so confused. "You see. I failed to mention one thing. When you where cursed and transformed into a hanyou, the old miko couldn't just make the other part of you disappear, she had to put half of your demon blood somewhere, and I just happened to be nearby. So, like you, I too became a hanyou" Kamon explained as a black tail appeared behind him. He then smoothed down his hair to reveal two pointy black ears.

"_So that's why you where able to survive the last time we met!_" Nikko-Yasha realized as she eyed his new features.

"Precisely! And that is why I'm going to win!" Kamon shouted as he charged at Nikko-Yasha.

Nikko-Yasha threw her swords to the side as she countered his attack with her own claws. They collided in the middle and began to claw and scratch each other like, well, a couple of cats. After having to dodge a few well-aimed swipes, Nikko-Yasha jumps away and returns with a new strategy.

"_FANGS OF ACIDEARTH!!!!_"

She shouts as she lands on Kamon's back and bites him hard on the shoulder. Acid from her fangs instantly begins to eat away at his flesh. With a cry of surprise and then pain Kamon throws her off of him and charges with his own attack.

"CLAWS OF TSUNAMI!!!!"

He roars as his hands turn into lethal blades of ice, aimed for Nikko-Yasha's throat. She counterattacks his claws just in time to save her own neck. Then, with all her might, Nikko-Yasha throws him into the nearby stream, stunning him long enough for her to bring in her finishing move.

"_TWILIGHT LIBRA SPIRIT IMPRISONER!!!!!_"

She then turns into a blazing ball of energy. With an earsplitting scream Kamon disappears beneath the lethal attack, the only proof of his existence lies in the, now blood red, waters of the swiftly moving stream. Nikko-Yasha lands on the other side, out of breath and back to her old hanyou self again. She slowly turns around and walks towards Miroku's motionless body. She stops next to him and kneels down, her face inches away from his.

"I'm so sorry I got you into this mess," Nikko-Yasha said softly and with that she picks up the monk and runs into the forest following the stream in hopes of finding a village in time.

Nikko-Yasha: grabs Miroku plushie Yay! Nikko won! People say I'm good at the battle scenes…but I'm warning you now! I suck at the whole "characters falling in love" stuff so the next few chappies may be a little crappy…if anyone has any good ideas as to where this story could go…PLEASE tell me! 'cause my brain is fried and I can't think of anything!

Gidgit: the only reason why your brain is fried is because you've had your eyeballs glued to your screen since 2 this morning! Now please play with me! Before your brain goes into "vegetable" mode! Paws at chair please? (Quick! send reviews! I wanna play!)

Nikko-Yasha: pats Gidgit on the head one final note…in case anyone was wondering…Kamon Lestra is actually my bro's nickname…don't ask why…I thought it was cool for an enemy so that's why I used the name…

Gidgit: What?! That's it?! A pat on the head then your back to vegetating yourself?!?! No fair!!


	8. By the Light of the Moon

Author: THERE! FINALLY AFTER (counts) ALMOST 2 YEARS! I have added another chapter! (gasps) whew… I'm sorry…I completely forgot that this was here, then there was the whole senior thing and the graduation thing and the moving thing and the first few weeks of college thing…I got SERIOUSLY destracted! Unfortunately that means my cat Gidgit is no longer here to comment as well (sobs loudly I miss my cat! Sobs some more) this is where the whole Miroku/OC stuff starts which I still am not too good at but I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha show/movie/manga/character(s) but Nikko-Yasha is mine as well as Kamon Lestra. Oh and the song and its lyrics are actually an English translation from a lullaby in Outlaw Star, I don't own that either…

Twilight Nikko-Yasha: Chapter 8

By the Light of the Moon

Back at the top of the cliff the rest of the gang had set up camp in the grassy clearing in hopes that Nikko-Yasha and Miroku would reappear. Inu-Yasha was sitting in the tree keeping a lookout for even the slightest hint of his friend's whereabouts. The sky was becoming brighter as the dawn of the new day approached. Kagome and Sango were sitting by the fire quietly eating and Shippou and Kilala had fallen asleep on Kagome's bag. Several hours had gone by and the sun was close to high noon when suddenly Inu-Yasha sat up and began sniffing the air. Kagome and Sango looked up at Inu-Yasha just as he jumped out of the tree and landed over by the edge of the cliff.

"What is it?" Kagome asked as she ran up to Inu-Yasha

"I think I found them…" he replied "they're over there!" he adds and points.

"That's by the village where we first me Nikko-Yasha!" Kagome replies, she quickly stuffs her things into her bag, waking up Shippou and Kilala who transformed into her full self.

"Oh! Come on lets go!" Sango shouted as she grabbed Shippou and jumped onto Kilala's back. Kagome Joined Sango and with Inu-Yasha close by they head for the village.

In the village Nikko-Yasha sighed as she leaned against the wall of one of the huts. Her tunic was drenched in blood but she paid little attention to her wounds. She was too worried about Miroku. 'I hope I got him here in time…' she thought. She looked around at the villagers hard at work. She noticed a woman and her little boy as they passed by the hut, the little boy waved at her. 'It's a good thing that these villagers know me…or else getting help would have been hard' Nikko-Yasha thought as she nodded to the child in reply.

"Nikko-Yasha!" came a familiar voice.

Nikko-Yasha looked up just as Kilala appeared with everyone on her back.

"Its good to see you!" Kagome said as she jumped down from Kilala's back.

"Oh! What happened to you!" Sango said as she too jumped off "you're covered in blood!"

"It's nothing…I'm fine…" Nikko-Yasha replied "…and it's not all my blood…" she added quietly.

Inu-Yasha smelled the air as he walked over to the group. "It's Miroku's…what happened?" he said.

"What! Miroku? Where is he?" Kagome said in surprise to Inu-Yasha's comment.

"Miroku's inside…we were attacked…" Nikko- Yasha started as motioned for everyone to follow her to an empty hut.

The group sat around a small fire while Nikko-Yasha told them how Kamon attacked them and why. She even explained her past ("feh. I knew you were no good," "OSWUARI," and Inu-Yasha's face says hello to the floor) However, Nikko-Yasha did not mention how she had transformed into her old, full-demon self. For some reason, she felt that it wasn't the right time to mention it.

"That's unbelievable…" Kagome says after a long silence. Sango and Shippou nod in agreement.

"I have heard of the infamous Twilight…but after her strange disappearance most forgot about her…it _is_ plausible that Lady Nikko-Yasha is Twilight Nikko-Yasha" Mioga chimed in from his seat on Inu-Yasha's collar. (Gee, look who bothered to show his face! Inu-Yasha says as he squish's Mioga)

"Well…now you all know…but lets discuss it more in the morning," Nikko-Yasha said as she, with difficulty, stood up and left the hut. The others agreed and everyone except Inu-Yasha soon fell asleep. Inu-Yasha decided the branches of a nearby tree were more comfortable than the hut floor. Nikko-Yasha, however, walked over to a nearby well and got a drink. Then she slipped into another hut and walked over to where Miroku lay sleeping. With a sigh she sits down and leans against the wall and starts to hum a tune. Try as she might she can't fall asleep, scene's of the day's battle haunting her mind along with the pain from her shoulder. Into the early morning, before the rise of the sun Nikko-Yasha is still awake, her mind far away on past events, slowly Miroku wakes up and looks around the room. He sees Nikko-Yasha, her eyes closed as she continues to hum.

"What happened?" Miroku asks.

Startled by Miroku's voice Nikko-Yasha stops humming and looks at him.

"Well…After you passed out I killed Kamon, hopefully for good this time, then brought you here" Nikko-Yasha quietly replied

Slowly a cloud moved away from the moon and moonlight poured into the room through a small window high in the wall. Miroku then noticed that Nikko-Yasha's tunic was covered in blood and that she was clutching her shoulder.

"You're hurt!" Miroku said as he tried to get up but was painfully reminded of his own wounds.

"Settle down" replied Nikko-Yasha as she gently pushed Miroku back down "and don't worry about me…I'll be fine"

"But…" Miroku protested as he tried to get up again only to be pushed back down.

"I mean it. I'll be fine, you, however, need to rest" Nikko-Yasha added as she once again leaned against the wall

"But you're hurt, you need hel…" Miroku objected. But he stopped when Nikko-Yasha suddenly leaned down and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. She then sits back blushing and closes her eyes. Speechless, Miroku just lays back and stares at the ceiling. Then Nikko-Yasha starts to hum once again.

"What song is that?" Miroku asks quietly after listening for a few minutes. Nikko-Yasha doesn't reply, instead she starts to sing the lyrics to the song.

"_I don't know what words I can say_

_The wind has a way to talk to me._

_Flowers sleep; a silent lullaby _

_I pray for reply, I'm ready._

_Quiet. Days. Calm me, oh serenity _

_Someone please tell me. Ohm_

_What is it that they say? _

_Maybe I'll know one day_"

Her voice trails off into the morning light as she finally finds peace in sleep. Miroku watches Nikko-Yasha as he breathing slows and her head nods off. With a slight smile, he too closes his eyes and drifst off.

------------------

Author: yeah…so…um…I REALLY suck at this stuff…but I'll find some way of making it more interesting…promise…

I MISS MY CAT! (sob)


End file.
